galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julienville
Julienville is a small village that neighbors Wolfenstein. It borders the Wolfenstein River & is separated from the mountain. The village's location lies to the north of the mountain & south to the shipping canal, which it is unknown if the canal is part of the village. Borders The southern border of the village is the banks of the Wolfenstein River. The eastern border is somewhere before Niagara Falls & River & Chapel Island. The western border is somewhere between the Madagascan Swamp & the Summit Trail. The northern border is undefined, it is unknown if the shipping canal is part of the village. If the canal is part of the village, the bank that is across the canal from the boathouse is the border, which beyond it lays the village of Shell Cottage. History Founding Second War of Madagascar Takeover In battle strategys for the early days of the war, the African Army & Navy were forced to directly invade Julienville to attack the mountain from Invasion Strategy A, which was a direct invasion through the tram system of the Wolfenstein. The only other strategy, Invasion Strategy B, the troops could land at another beach or Chapel Island & invade through the War Ground Bridge. In the first four weeks of the war, the African Army marched into the village off the beaches & often ended up meeting lines of Madagascan Army lines, under the command of Sergeant Edward Smith. These marches often resulted in bloody skirmishes as soldiers fired back & forth at each other, forcing Africans to retreat & the Madagascans to lose (dead) or relieve (injured) soldiers. Eventually, towards the middle of the war, after the takeover of Chapel Island & the Wolfenstein Retreat, the African forces easily captured the near-empty ghost town of Julienville. Battle & Siege of Wolfenstein Following the fall of Julienville & the whole Madagascan mainland, African troops began setting up camps & homes in buildings while using others for war councils. The Madagascans who had not managed to pack up & move to Wolfenstein in time or refused to move were captured without a fight & forced into slavery or were enrolled to fight in the army, if anyone lifted a finger, they were shot or executed in some way & if they put up a fight, everyone with them was slaughtered. The camping soldiers began using the enslaved villagers to become blacksmiths to make new artillery & create more guns, gunpowder, PG+8T, cannons, cannonballs & more. The soldiers mounted cannons on the banks of the river & pointed them at Wolfenstein. They open-fired on the village & continuously bombed the village. However, as the villagers fought back, the Africans were forced to cease fire for a short period, but they refused to retreat back. The soldiers then began another bombardment of the village & continued to order the villagers to surrender. At one point, Orenthal Winston got on his roof & yelled into a megaphone at the Africans that they'll never surrender until they'd ran out of all of their provisions or until he was ordered to surrender by Julien. Retreat The Madagascan forces eventually began a four-point operation that forced Africans into retreat. The first part of the whole operation was to blockade the shipping canal & beaches & Chapel Island, cutting off trades by food, water, clothing, metal & soldiers. The second part was to liberate all of the slaves, which was rarely effective as they were forced into the swamp as a safeground for training. The third part was to use a scorched-earth policy, destroying all nonperishable supplys that could lead to the aid of both sides. The fourth part was to attack the camps. The skirmishes resulted in masses of Madagascan Army & Navy forces sweeping down African troops, forcing them to retreat. The War Ground Bridge was rebuilt & the tram system was re-established. After the Africans retreated, Julien ordered a day-long investigation of the village before re-population was permitted. This was to assure the population count of the village had dropped to zero. After discovering evidence that there had been Madagascans that had been captured, Julien kept this secret & ordered a troop to rescue the captives. The ghost town of Julienville re-populated & became the bustling village it was before it's takeover. Julien I Day Massacre On March 21, 149 B.C., Julien XIII celebrated Julien I Day & the Guru's birthday. Julien held the party in the Royal Hotel in Julienville, where Julien I had been crowned & delivered his coronation speech. However, the party was killed when the Julien Murder Strike Team crashed the party & murdered Julien by impaling him with a knife. Post-war After the war, Julienville served as the entrance of the treasure temple for the Julien family. However, at some point after James Winston became lord, he renamed the village to Winstonville. The enraged Madagascan republic exploded at this sudden change & refused to put it down on the maps. Winston refused to let anyone call the village Julienville anymore & they were forced to call it Winstonville.